Proving Kel
by Sariana of Wind
Summary: Kel goes to live and train with Alanna after getting kicked out of page training. Starts with Kel going back to the palace two years later with Alanna. Will be KD. FIRST STORY EVER Rating may change
1. Pirates Swoop

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Really I don't! My parents do! A/N Ok first fanfic, not really betaed please review and not to many flames please if you see something i need to change tell me i didn't have my copy of the books with me when I wrote this partok on with the story Thanks, Sari 

Keladry of Midelan moved quickly down the halls of Pirates Swoop, a number of sparrows and a dog following her though the halls where she had lived for the last two years since getting kicked out of page training. Alanna had offered to train Kel after Lord Wyldon had kicked her out of page training. Kel's parents had been more than happy to let her be trained by the King's Champion, known for her excellence in most weapons and unarmed tactics and Kel probably getting better training with Alanna training her and only her full time.

Kel had gotten a note from Alanna saying she wanted to talk to her. Finally she came to Alanna and George's rooms; going inside she saw only George and asked "Alanna wanted to talk to me, do you know where she is?"

"Right here" a voice behind Kel said

Kel spun and looked down into the purple eyes of the women, who in the last few years had been Kel's mentor, teacher and mother figure. Kel was like family now and while Alianne and she had had problems at first now they were the best of friends and several people had quickly discovered that you should never mess with either one because both would come after you and sometimes you also got a very pissed off Alanna and/or George.

"What did you want to talk to me about? Kel asked curious.

" I'm being forced to go to the palace" Kel raised an eyebrow wondering who could force Alanna to do anything. "Jonathan orders" Alanna replied to the questioning look. It's always Jonathan, not Jon now, Kel thought. "Anyways" continued Alanna "would you like to join me? You could see your friends again" Alanna paused, a gleam in her eyes "And we could show conservatives that women can fight.

Kel grinned "More than happy to" glad to be able to show any one who thought women couldn't fight they could, extremely well. She would do the squire thing for Alanna, maybe, if need be. She quickly packed her trunk and by the next day was ready to go.

A/N Please review and not to many flames please I'm going to camp for two weeks and won't be able to update but i'll try to as soon as I get back 


	2. Welcome Back!

A/N: I'm back! Finally! Miss me? Someone asked what was with Alanna and Jonathan, Alanna is mad at him for first putting Kel on probation, then not letting her see Kel and finally letting Lord Wyldon kick her out. Now on with the story! Sari

Several days later at the Palace early morning

Nealan of Queenscove moved out toward the practice courts in a sleepy haze, not ready to practice with Merric. How had they been conned in to an early morning bout? He knew both Cleon and Roald would come to make sure they actually had the bout. He heard the clashing of metal on metal and turned to see a small red haired women sparing with a taller brown haired person. The person looked oddly familiar, their medium length brown hair in a neat horsetail. When Merric arrived they where still going, which was strange because it rarely took the Lioness this long to beat anyone. While they were warming up the clanging finally stopped.

They heard the Lioness' voice float over "Good job Kel, you're almost at my level now"

Wait a second… Kel? As in their friend Kel?

"Thank you dearest Alanna" a second voice drawled familiar yet different. They looked at each other, then jumped up and spun around.

"Kel?" Neal called out. The girl's head jerked up and sure enough, it was Kel.

"Neal? Merric?" Neal ran over and swept Kel into a tight hug "Neal, air" Kel squeezed out.

"Sorry" Neal said and loosened his grip.

"New conquest Neal?" a voice drawled from the fence.

Kel spun, neatly freeing herself from Neal's grip and turned to face the big red head who had spoken, standing next to a smaller black haired boy "I certainly hope not" Kel said with a huge grin on her face.

Both Cleon's and Roald's jaws dropped for a second then they were over the fence and giving Kel big hugs and asking questions "Where have you been? Why didn't you write? Are you coming back? Alanna watched from a little farther away laughing.

"One Question at a time" Kel said laughing " first of all I've been at Pirates Swoop, Alanna's been teaching me. Second I had no time or was too tired. Third, only as long as Alanna is here.

"How long will that be? Ronld asked

"As long as Jonathan wants me to be here" Alanna replied

Ronld was surprised it was Jonathan now, not your father or Jon, Jonathan.

" My lady, Lioness" it was a palace servant.

"Yes" Alanna said with extreme amount of patience knowing many servants were scared of her.

"Their Majesties would like to see you in their chambers" the women fled

Alanna sighed and nodded to the servant no longer there then turned to get Kel "Kel"

"Yes" said a voice from her other shoulder.

Alanna jumped and turned to look at Kel "You know I could really hurt the person who taught you that"

"You taught me it" Kel replied and the others could that tell that Kel was definitely the daughter here.

" Damn it" Alanna said "will you unpack our rooms while I speak to their Majesties?"

"Yes" Kel replied and started to run off.

"Kel" Alanna called after her.

"Yes?" recognizing the look in her eyes.

"Train with the pages today"

Kel grinned "Yes Alanna"

A/N I updated yay! I have the next chapter written but not typed so it shouldn't take long to post it! Review please! It reminds me people are actually reading this! Sari


	3. Training

A/N: I Updated! I'm sorry! Gets down on knees and begs for forgiveness for not updating. Thank you HyperKathryne for telling me about the anonymous review thing didn't realize that! Luv ya Sari

Later

"So you took Keladry in and are training her youself? Jon asked

"Yes" Alanna said glad she was no longer fighting with one of her best friends.

" Is it safe to come in?" Thayet called though the door.

"Yes" Alanna called back "I got him to apologize"

""What, you got my husband to apologize" Thayet said feigning shock as she came into the room. " anyways Ronld told me to tell you that training starts in a half hour"

"Oh yes" Alanna said, grinning madly "want to come watch with me"

"Okay what did you do" Jon asked looking at his Champion suspiciously.

"Oh, I told Kel to train with the pages today" Alanna said innocently

"We're coming" Thayet said knowing Kel's fighting skills were amazing for a person of her age from intense training with Alanna among others.

"I'll invite Daine and Numair" Alanna said "Oh, and Raoul"

"They know Kel?" Jon asked confused

"They helped train her" Thayet replied

Meanwhile…

Practice Courts

Kel got bored waiting for the pages to come out so she did Shang practice dances. Eda Bell turned to Hakuin Seastone and asked "do you know who that is" She asked her teaching partner

"No but whoever it is she's good" Hakuin replied

A bell rang and the figure stopped and turned surprised to see others on the practice court. Then smiled as she recognized them. Then they realized who it was and looked at her in slight shock " You may want to know that Wyldon may have a fit soon" Kel called out lightly

"And why would that be? Eda asked suspecting it had something to do with the fact that the sword Kel wore had a lioness engraved on the hilt.

"Oh, Alanna told me to train with the pages today" Kel replied and then spoke into seemingly thin air "Alanna? Where should I go once he makes me leave?"

How did you know I was watching?" a voice coming from a purple blob of fire that had appeared near Kel's head

"You always do, Now where do I go?"

"Our rooms will be fine" the purple fire disappeared

At that point pages started to come down from the palace; Kel's old friends first greeting her with hugs. Once practicing started Kel's old friends tried to beat her and they learned quickly they couldn't. After that Eda asked Kel if she would like to spar with her, Kel agreed. Their sparing was fast paced and Kel was managing to hold her own the amazment of many pages. At that point Wyldon finally came down from the palace and looked on in shock as someone sparing with Eda and holding their own. Finally Eda managed to win.

"Good job Keladry, you've been trained well.

Keladry? As in of Mindelan " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he thundered

"The Knight I serve told me to train with the pages today" Kel said calmly

"WELL GET OUT!" he yell

Kel bowed and as she turned grabed her sword as she walked off she said almost to herself " I'm sure Alanna can find something for me to do. Maybe some sword practice or maybe I can joust with Raoul"

Joust with Raoul? Is she insane? Wait a second, Alanna? She serves Alanna? "Gods I'm in for it now" he muttered aloud.

A/N Sorry I took so long! Gets down and begs for forgivenss again I'll try to post again before school starts. Remember to review! Please!


	4. A long overdue Author's Note

I'm alive. Really I am.

I know you all hate me now.

The last several years have not been the greatest or easist for me. I lost most of my close friends and my trusting nature because of events that were beyond my control. My parents separated and then divorced, leading to me moving; shortly after which I transferred from the school I had attended most of my life to a new school, which was a very difficult move for me.

I lost my confidence in myself and was very lonely for a while. I couldn't write the story I wanted to write anymore, because I knew I would probably end up killing everyone in the story.

I apologize because I know how frustrating it is when an author abandons a story; it drives me crazy as well; and I'm sorry that I became that person. I'm hoping to get back into writing my story again soon.

Thank you for the reviews; they always would brighten my day when I would see new ones.

Hugs, Sariana


End file.
